milagro inesperado
by sonnyl
Summary: muchas veces nos perdemos asi mismo, sabes que nadie te puede ayudar aparte de ti, pero no sabes como,aceptar ayuda de afuera puede salvarnos, muchas veces en la vida un extraño puede mostrarte el mundo mejor que tus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

La despedida con Harry fue... creo que la palabra correcta seria difícil.

El cementerio ya estaba vació, solo quedamos yo y mi fiel amigo como siempre había sido, al menos durante este ultimo mes. Ultimo mes donde solo fuimos el y yo, un mes luego de la partida de su Rose, un mes de vida triste para el y por consecuencia para mi. Ver a mi amigo triste fue una de las cosas mas dolorosas de mi vida, solo he podido sentir un dolor de ese tamaño tres veces, la muerte de Rose, la decadencia de Harry en el pasado mes y su muerte. En especial su muerte. Nadie vino a verlo aparte de mi.

El cementerio estaba vació, solo yo y los que estaban bajo tierra. muchas veces me pregunto, y nunca entiendo, como los humanos pueden ser tan insensibles y no preocuparse de sus seres queridos, nadie vino a ver a Harry luego de la muerte de su esposa, ni trataron de contactarse con el, ni una llamada telefónica, ni una carta, ni un mensaje, ni un nada

Nunca vi a algún familiar de el acercarse a la casa y al menos preguntar como estaba, nadie le llamo, nadie mando una carta, nadie dejo un mensaje, nadie hizo nada.

Recuerdo vagamente ver como Harry se ponía-a espaldas mías- a revisar la grabadora todas las tardes pero era inútil, nunca habían mensajes. Nunca me o dijo pero podía darme cuenta de que se sentía un poco solo aunque me tenia a mi, pero se que le dolía ver como todos los días de ese mes nadie lo llamaba ni se preocupaba por el, se que le dolía no tener al amor de su vida. Los vi por mas de 50 años juntos y su amor crecer junto con ellos, nunca antes había visto un amor tan puro y verdadero entre dos humanos, siempre vi a gente amarse pero nunca antes como ellos dos, quizás seria porque pasaba con ellos todos los días pero quizás no.

Pero ya que, ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, mire a mi alrededor con la mínima esperanza de encontrarme a John caminando con su familia para venir, aunque sea tarde,a ver a su difunto padre pero todo estaba tranquilo como cuando empezó el funeral, demaciada calma para mi gusto. En estos momentos de calma me gustaba recordar como Harry y yo bebíamos cerveza a escondidas de Rose en estos últimos años, sabíamos que a ella no le gustaba que harry bebiera y en especial a escondidas de ella y el por amor a ella no lo hacia, pero como siempre yo lo llevaba por el "mal" camino y terminabamos tomando cerveza en lo momentos de calma en la casa. La casa, esa casa donde vi pasar y yo mismo pase los momentos mas alegres de mi no-vida y la vida de ellos. La casa donde siempre reíamos, florábamos, llorábamos o ellos me regañaban diciendome que no bebiera de gente inocente, recuerdo el sufrimiento y dolor que tenían cuando me lo pedían y no me gustaba nada cuando los veía, por eso les mentía diciéndoles que solo bebía de gente "mala" pero no era así.Me sentía incomodo mintiéndoles pero era la única forma de no verlos sufrir y me alegro mucho que ellos no se enteraran de la verdad. Pero aún así la incomodidad no se iba.

Mire la hora, 20:58 de la noche, ¿tanto tiempo me quede?, diablos, seguramente la familia estaría por llegar para ver el testamento de Harry que es lo único que les importaba, cosas materiales que no sirven, pero los humanos son así, pero me alegro que aya gente como lo fueron Harry y Rose, gente que no le importaba lo material.

Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, eran una pareja de recién casados buscando casa, en ese tiempo me hacia pasar por universitario. No se porque, pero cuando los vi un tanto perdidos de su alrededor me dio lastima, creo, y me ofrecí a ayudarlos, no se como y no me importa como paso pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos, ellos supieron que era yo y no me tuvieron miedo, Ellos decían que era razonable y que me entendían, pero que no matara inocentes y al principio me pareció razonable y no lo hice pero luego se hizo muy aburrido y termine por romper la promesa y empezó la mentira, que me sigo alegrando que nunca la descubrieran.

Para mi mala suerte ya era hora de irme, seria muy raro ver a un joven de unos 20 años, aparentemente, se quedara solo en el cementerio de tan noche,a Harry le gustaba que pasara mas desapercibido, fue una de sus ultimas peticiones, creo que la que mas quería que cumpliera fue la ultima que pidió "por favor no pases solo tu eternidad" eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse. No entendí lo que quizo decir y no me atreví a preguntarle antes de que se fuera, verlo en ese estado y feliz era una de las cosas mas tristes de mi vida, el solo veía la muerte como algo bueno, decía que no era malo y yo lo sabia, se encontraría con su amada y descansarían juntos por fin, algo que el deseo desde que ella se fue. Pero mi muerto corazón se alegro al saber que no sufrió al irse, no sintió nada pero a mi me dolió y en ese momento desee poder llorar.

Pero ya que, su momento llego como todo lo que vive, y como el dijo todo pasa por algo. Siempre fue un hombre muy supersticioso, creyente de cosas que uno ni siquiera sabe que existen sus nombres. Quizás esa fue una de sus cosas que me agrado y por lo cuales creo que fuimos los mejores amigos.

Bueno, ya era hora de largarme, como me decía "papa" Harry no debo llamar la atención

Trate de levantarme de la tumba que decía en grande SMITH, Rose y el siempre quisieron ser enterrados juntos pero solo ellos dos, su hijo con el tiempo se volvió un desconocido para nosotros. No supimos de el luego de que nació su hijo, nunca volvió a aparecerse por la casa no llamo nunca, solo desapareció. Me dio pena cuando el no dejo entrar a su padre conocer a su nieto, Harry siempre quiso conocerlo y hasta el día de su muerte se quedo con las ganas, ahora ni muerto supo de el.

Antes de lenvantarme deje dos besos en la tumba y arregle las flores que había dejado, como a ellos les gustaban eran muchas, azules y rojas. Me levante y me sacudí la poca tierra de mi ropa negra. No sabia donde iría, era seguro que la familia de Harry no lardaría en echarme a patadas de la casa, cosa que me gustaría ver.

Pero ¿a donde iría? los últimos 50 años los viví con ellos, todos me conocían, bueno a mi y a mi hijo.

Por los últimos años me he estado haciendo pasar por mi hijo usando mi segundo nombre, Michael.

Pero ese no era el caso, ¿donde iría?, en este pueblo ya no podía quedarme, ya no pasaba por mas de 24 años y la gente ya empezaba a preguntarse como es que "me mantenía joven", las mismas preguntas que le hacían a mi "padre", no me podía quedar mas tiempo, además ya no tenia casa. Ni que la nesecitara. Pero además de que servía seguir en este maldito pueblo que me recordarían siempre a ellos. Era mejor ir a cualquier lugar y dejar los últimos años enterrados con harry, terminar esta vida y comenzar otra.

Nada nuevo para mi.

Pero donde, ese era el tema, nesecitaba un lugar bien poblado donde nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de nadie, un lugar donde unas muertes no importaran tanto ni dieran que hablar. Un lugar con mucha gente de donde fuera fácil escoger.

Luego vería eso, ahora tengo que ir a sacar mis cosas de la casa.

Escuche algunos pasos lentos y seguros que se acercaban, pro la cantidad y los corazones latiendo serian unas... 4 personas , dos pequeños y dos adultos.. un olor familiar vino con ellos pero era mas potente en una persona que en las otras.

-Vamos jimmy, el abuelo nos espera- dijo el mientras avanzaban más rápido.

¡¿quien se creía para venir aquí en estas horas?¡ tubo mas de un mes para venir a verlo y no se apareció ni trato de saber como estaba, no le importo, nunca estuvo con el.

¿acaso creí que viniendo al funeral su padre le personaría o seria menos culpaba

¿creia acaso que su padre saldría de la tumba y le perdonaría todo?

¿pensaba que viniendo se quitaría de encima la culpa de nunca haberle dado la alegría de ser abuelo a su padre?

Algunos dicen "al menos tarde que nunca" pero en este caso tarde y nunca eran iguales.

La furia comentó a expandirse pro todo mi cuerpo al escuchar como se venían acercando, me puse mis lentes y, como un maldito tic que

ni idea de donde lo saque, me pase la mano por el cabello desordenándolo y evite no girarme y romperle la cara a ese tipo enfrente de su familia.

Solo me quede mirando la tumba mientras ellos casi llegaban, los pasos de el eran más lentos y menos firmes que el los demás y su corazón palpitaba mas rápido, como si no quisiera venir, como si tuviera miedo. Y tendría que tenerlo.

Pasaron algunos segundos que me parecieron eternos llegaron a mi lado, no me voltee al lado de el sino al de su mujer, ella tampoco llamo ni se comunico, pero no era culpa que su esposo le prohibiera hacerlo.

Ella se acerco mas a mi, seguí igual que la ultima vez que la vi, excepto por el golpe debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía un traje negro largo que hacia que reluciría mas su tez blanca, su cabello en una coleta alta y lentes, que no ocultaban su moretón. ¿Acaso ese imbécil golpeaba a su mujer?

-buenos días Michael-saludo ella amablemente, ¿que tenían de buenos?

-hola Sue- salude en el mismo tono, yo no tenia nada en contra de ella o los niños.

-creo que no es nesesario preguntar como estas, todos estamos igual

Paso una mano por su ojo derecho limpiándose una lágrima, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia.-no creo que...-no pude terminar ya que una niña de unos 6 años comienzo a tirar de mi pantalón. Era alta, cabello medio rubio que la igual que su madre lo traía en una sus ojos solamente se podía ver curiosidad

-¿disculpe, quien es ud.?-pregunto con un respeto que nunca antes escuche en un niño

-hehhe disculparla es muy curiosa, Mary el es Michael, el hijo de un amigo del abuelo- si supieras...

-mucho gusto señorita Mary- me incline hacia ella como hacían los caballeros de antes, tome su mano y le di un beso mientras ella reía.

No se porque pero me era mas fácil llevarme con niños que con otros humanos.

-mucho gusto señor Michael.

-¿ahora que? ¿

ni su hijo dejara tranquila a mi familia? ¿sera igual que su "padre"? ¿me quiere quitar tambien a mi bebe?- se escucho en en gruñido no audible para las chicas, era un gruñido parecido mucho al de un animal, cargado de odio.¿que? ¿acaso ahora me culparia a mi por no haber venido a ver a su padre en todos estos años?

El enojo incremento mas al solo verlo ponerse en cuclillas mirando, nada mas ¿acaso pedía perdón? no, no lo creo, no estaba llorando. No se como imbéciles como el tienen esa suerte y no lo utilizan cuando en verdad eran nesesarias.

- te extraño viejo-dijo en tono de tristeza mas falso que billete de tres dolares

Me gire a el que estaba dejando un beso en la tumba, y un gruñido satisfactorio salio de mi asustando a la pequeña Mary, pero no importo ya que no estaba dirigido para ella.

Este imbécil lo escucho y se giro en mi dirección dandome con todo el odio que pudo en su mirada, pero no me importo. No se de donde saco ese podio pero no me importa, pero si me odiaba ami no tenia porque haber dejado solo a su padre.

Tenia ganas de irme pero no podía dejar solo a ese... tonto con Harry pidiéndole falsamente perdón para quedar bien en "espíritu", pero el tiempo se me ésta llendo aún

no sacaba mis cosas de la casa. Casa que quizás ahora le pertenecería a el.

Me despedí de Sue y sus hijos sin no antes llevarme una mirada de "jodete" de Harry, aun no puedo creer que tengan el mismo nombre y sean totalmente diferentes.

El camino a la casa fue en silencio, tiempo que anteriormente hubiera usado pensar pero no quería, ya que solo a comenzaria a recordar cosas con mi amigo y su trágica muerte.

Recordaba cuando nos poníamos a jugar en la play.. no se cuanto, que según Harry lo hacia sentirse mas joven cosa que nos hacia reír a su mujer y a mi, el siempre tendría un espíritu joven aunque su cuerpo no lo demostrara, como les di unos vasos choperos a ambos, a Harry con diseño de barco, como tanto le gustaban, y a rose de rosas. Aunque ella los usaba de adornos y no para beber. Como "perdía" apuestas en contra de Harry y me tocaba acompañar a rose al supermercado. Cuando veíamos el partido y Rose nos trataba de locos. Cuando les compraba cosas y ellos alejaban que no etnia que hacerlo y ni decir de cuando me preguntaban el precio...cuando solo pasábamos el tiempo jugando o leyendo o cuando yo les daba su tiempo a solas.

Los extraño mucho. Solo la estúpida idea de pensar en esos recuerdos y decirme que nunca mas se volverán a hacer me daban ganas de terminar con mi existencia y probar si me iría al mismo lugar que ellos pero sabia que no seria así.

Escuche un crujido, bueno dos, como si algo se rompiera de ambos extremos extremos y el manubrio que estaba entre mis dedos, o el trozo de el, estaba mas frágil.

Debería de darme prisa antes de terminar con el auto.

Llegue a la casa y para suerte no había nadie, entre son detenerme a mirar nada, solo me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a sacar mis rato termine y deje la alcoba vacía, fui sacándolas hacia abajo y poniéndolas en el auto, cuando al fin acabe me fui por las.. pinturas, no quería mirarlas y ver en ellas esos momentos que deseaba volver

a tener pero tampoco quería dejarlas aquí y que su hijo las vendiera, eso seria terrible. Me quede pensando en eso y recordé todas las joyas de Rose los relojes de Harry y los vasos... eran de mucho valor tanto sentimental como en dinero y si ese hijo de.. los viera no dudaría en venderlo. No se si abra dejado el vicio pero eso nunca se va.

Sin pensarlo mucho saque las dos cajas bajo la cama y me las lleve conmigo, aun no sabia donde ir y debería de saberlo luego para saber hacia donde conducir, debería ir a un lugar soleado, me agradaba el sol aunque fuera uno de mis peores enemigos, con mucha gente, donde no importara mucho unos asesinatos, una ciudad.. lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue California, pero ¿que parte?...

Sentir todos esos corazones y sangre corriendo por esos cuerpos realmente me ponían muy sediento, mas de lo normal, lo único que quería era saltar hacia cualquier cosa con sangre que estuviera cerca para calmar el ardor en mi garganta. Siempre fue molesto pero ahora era el mismo infierno.

Mas de una semana había pasado desde el "cambio" y ya me encontraba buscando casa, aunque seria mas cómodo un cuarto... quizás una casa de huéspedes. Estar en san Francisco era cómodo, casi siempre era un lugar soleado y eran pocos lo días que eran nublados y casi inexistentes lo días de nieve, un lugar en realidad hermoso, bella vista, bella casas, un barrio chino, y sin contar que también tenia uno de los parques mas grandes y hermosos que siempre he querido conocer.

Pero aun no tengo donde quedarme, aunque en esta ciudad no llamaría la atención que un chico se quedara solo en una casa en...asome la cabeza por donde iba y en la esquina de la calle decía... Prescott con, pero no alcancé a ver lo otro. Era una linda calle, parecía a esos barrios elegantes. El pasto era una de las cosas que me llamo mucho la atención, era muy verde, también faroles en cada esquina, todas las casas de la calle eran de dos pisos y una que tenia un cartel de "cuartos disponibles" se gano mi atención, se encontraba en la misma esquina que tenia el cartel de Prescott. Sin pensarlo mucho me estacione en la calle frente a la casa, era grande, como todas las de la calle,la puerta estaba en medio de la casa era hermosa de madera con la parte de arriba de vitrales como algunas ventanas de parte de arriba de la casa.

Me baje del auto y subí algunas escaleras (la casa se encontraba como a dos metros de la vereda, como todas las demás) dejandome cegar un poco por lo brilloso que era el césped.

Nunca antes lo vi así, seguí caminando y me tope con otra escalera, al llegar toque la puerta y espere que alguien saliera a atenderme, pensé que quizás que la propietaria seria una anciana que no tenia muchos amigos, que su familia no la visitaban muy seguido. Me imagine esto ya que las flores alrededor de la casa eran muy hermosas, las mas brillantes de las que se podían ver, estaban bien cuidadas. Eso hace pensar que su dueño se preocupa mucho por ellas, lo cual no todos lo hacen, por lo que el residente de esta casa debería pasar mucho tiempo solo.

Golpee de nuevo,pero mas despacio, no quería parecer impaciente o apurado, nesecitaba un cuarto donde quedarme rápido, ya había enviado el formulario para entrar la instituto y no hubo "problemas" para mi ingreso.

Escuche unos pasos rápidosen mi dirección, mas bien corriendo, y su corazón parecía muy agitado. Una chica de no mas de 17 años abrió la puerta. Era alta, morena, cabello negro. Luego de que terminara de comerme con los ojos hable.

-hola, buenos...-mire mi reloj para verificar la hora- días, soy Anthony.-como me enseño Harry, siempre presentarte ante las personas, por muy molestan que sean aveces.

-Buenos días, ¿a que debo su visita?-pregunto ella amable

-Estaba por este vecindario buscando casa y me llamo la atención el cartel-apunte a fuera-que esta allí.

-aa ¿vienes a ver el cuarto disponible?- ¿no era obvio?, solo asentí con la cabeza-e]¡abuela!- grito, ella me ofreció entrar y se volvió a ir por donde vino.

Antes de entrar mire la casa. Se podían ver escaleras por el lado derecho, un gran pasillo que llegaba hasta la cocina que no se podía "ver bien", el pasillo era un verde muy oscuro, tenia una gran apertura en el lado derecho y dos puertas al lado izquierdo.

Al parecer lo de lado derecho seria la entrada a la sala o comedor.

Entre disimulada mente y vi como la misma chica me indicaba desde la cocina con los dedos para que me acercara, lo hice y me quede solo en la puerta de a cocina. Esta era demaciado grande, un color amarillo mezclado con un color café madera que combinaba con los muebles de madera barnizados, muchos platos sucios sobre la mesa y el olor a carne era presencia en toda la sala. Era un poco asqueroso mas con el olor del helado y la ensalada pero me calmaba un poco para no saltarle encima de los cuellos de la gente que ahí se encontraba.

La señora no pasaba de mas de 50 años, su expresión era muy dulce y tierna, llena de amabilidad y un aura que desprendía confianza y seguridad.

Luego de media hora de hablar con la señora Bennnet,ponernos de acuerdo con el dinero y mostrarme la casa, ya me estaba instalando en el que seria mi cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

La despedida con Harry fue... creo que la palabra correcta seria difícil.

El cementerio ya estaba vació, solo quedamos yo y mi fiel amigo como siempre había sido, al menos durante este ultimo mes. Ultimo mes donde solo fuimos el y yo, un mes luego de la partida de su Rose, un mes de vida triste para el y por consecuencia para mi. Ver a mi amigo triste fue una de las cosas mas dolorosas de mi vida, solo he podido sentir un dolor de ese tamaño tres veces, la muerte de Rose, la decadencia de Harry en el pasado mes y su muerte. En especial su muerte. Nadie vino a verlo aparte de mi.

El cementerio estaba vació, solo yo y los que estaban bajo tierra. muchas veces me pregunto, y nunca entiendo, como los humanos pueden ser tan insensibles y no preocuparse de sus seres queridos, nadie vino a ver a Harry luego de la muerte de su esposa, ni trataron de contactarse con el, ni una llamada telefónica, ni una carta, ni un mensaje, ni un nada

Nunca vi a algún familiar de el acercarse a la casa y al menos preguntar como estaba, nadie le llamo, nadie mando una carta, nadie dejo un mensaje, nadie hizo nada.

Recuerdo vagamente ver como Harry se ponía-a espaldas mías- a revisar la grabadora todas las tardes pero era inútil, nunca habían mensajes. Nunca me o dijo pero podía darme cuenta de que se sentía un poco solo aunque me tenia a mi, pero se que le dolía ver como todos los días de ese mes nadie lo llamaba ni se preocupaba por el, se que le dolía no tener al amor de su vida. Los vi por mas de 50 años juntos y su amor crecer junto con ellos, nunca antes había visto un amor tan puro y verdadero entre dos humanos, siempre vi a gente amarse pero nunca antes como ellos dos, quizás seria porque pasaba con ellos todos los días pero quizás no.

Pero ya que, ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, mire a mi alrededor con la mínima esperanza de encontrarme a John caminando con su familia para venir, aunque sea tarde,a ver a su difunto padre pero todo estaba tranquilo como cuando empezó el funeral, demaciada calma para mi gusto. En estos momentos de calma me gustaba recordar como Harry y yo bebíamos cerveza a escondidas de Rose en estos últimos años, sabíamos que a ella no le gustaba que harry bebiera y en especial a escondidas de ella y el por amor a ella no lo hacia, pero como siempre yo lo llevaba por el "mal" camino y terminabamos tomando cerveza en lo momentos de calma en la casa. La casa, esa casa donde vi pasar y yo mismo pase los momentos mas alegres de mi no-vida y la vida de ellos. La casa donde siempre reíamos, florábamos, llorábamos o ellos me regañaban diciendome que no bebiera de gente inocente, recuerdo el sufrimiento y dolor que tenían cuando me lo pedían y no me gustaba nada cuando los veía, por eso les mentía diciéndoles que solo bebía de gente "mala" pero no era así.Me sentía incomodo mintiéndoles pero era la única forma de no verlos sufrir y me alegro mucho que ellos no se enteraran de la verdad. Pero aún así la incomodidad no se iba.

Mire la hora, 20:58 de la noche, ¿tanto tiempo me quede?, diablos, seguramente la familia estaría por llegar para ver el testamento de Harry que es lo único que les importaba, cosas materiales que no sirven, pero los humanos son así, pero me alegro que aya gente como lo fueron Harry y Rose, gente que no le importaba lo material.

Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, eran una pareja de recién casados buscando casa, en ese tiempo me hacia pasar por universitario. No se porque, pero cuando los vi un tanto perdidos de su alrededor me dio lastima, creo, y me ofrecí a ayudarlos, no se como y no me importa como paso pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos, ellos supieron que era yo y no me tuvieron miedo, Ellos decían que era razonable y que me entendían, pero que no matara inocentes y al principio me pareció razonable y no lo hice pero luego se hizo muy aburrido y termine por romper la promesa y empezó la mentira, que me sigo alegrando que nunca la descubrieran.

Para mi mala suerte ya era hora de irme, seria muy raro ver a un joven de unos 20 años, aparentemente, se quedara solo en el cementerio de tan noche,a Harry le gustaba que pasara mas desapercibido, fue una de sus ultimas peticiones, creo que la que mas quería que cumpliera fue la ultima que pidió "por favor no pases solo tu eternidad" eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse. No entendí lo que quizo decir y no me atreví a preguntarle antes de que se fuera, verlo en ese estado y feliz era una de las cosas mas tristes de mi vida, el solo veía la muerte como algo bueno, decía que no era malo y yo lo sabia, se encontraría con su amada y descansarían juntos por fin, algo que el deseo desde que ella se fue. Pero mi muerto corazón se alegro al saber que no sufrió al irse, no sintió nada pero a mi me dolió y en ese momento desee poder llorar.

Pero ya que, su momento llego como todo lo que vive, y como el dijo todo pasa por algo. Siempre fue un hombre muy supersticioso, creyente de cosas que uno ni siquiera sabe que existen sus nombres. Quizás esa fue una de sus cosas que me agrado y por lo cuales creo que fuimos los mejores amigos.

Bueno, ya era hora de largarme, como me decía "papa" Harry no debo llamar la atención

Trate de levantarme de la tumba que decía en grande SMITH, Rose y el siempre quisieron ser enterrados juntos pero solo ellos dos, su hijo con el tiempo se volvió un desconocido para nosotros. No supimos de el luego de que nació su hijo, nunca volvió a aparecerse por la casa no llamo nunca, solo desapareció. Me dio pena cuando el no dejo entrar a su padre conocer a su nieto, Harry siempre quiso conocerlo y hasta el día de su muerte se quedo con las ganas, ahora ni muerto supo de el.

Antes de lenvantarme deje dos besos en la tumba y arregle las flores que había dejado, como a ellos les gustaban eran muchas, azules y rojas. Me levante y me sacudí la poca tierra de mi ropa negra. No sabia donde iría, era seguro que la familia de Harry no lardaría en echarme a patadas de la casa, cosa que me gustaría ver.

Pero ¿a donde iría? los últimos 50 años los viví con ellos, todos me conocían, bueno a mi y a mi hijo.

Por los últimos años me he estado haciendo pasar por mi hijo usando mi segundo nombre, Michael.

Pero ese no era el caso, ¿donde iría?, en este pueblo ya no podía quedarme, ya no pasaba por mas de 24 años y la gente ya empezaba a preguntarse como es que "me mantenía joven", las mismas preguntas que le hacían a mi "padre", no me podía quedar mas tiempo, además ya no tenia casa. Ni que la nesecitara. Pero además de que servía seguir en este maldito pueblo que me recordarían siempre a ellos. Era mejor ir a cualquier lugar y dejar los últimos años enterrados con harry, terminar esta vida y comenzar otra.

Nada nuevo para mi.

Pero donde, ese era el tema, nesecitaba un lugar bien poblado donde nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de nadie, un lugar donde unas muertes no importaran tanto ni dieran que hablar. Un lugar con mucha gente de donde fuera fácil escoger.

Luego vería eso, ahora tengo que ir a sacar mis cosas de la casa.

Escuche algunos pasos lentos y seguros que se acercaban, pro la cantidad y los corazones latiendo serian unas... 4 personas , dos pequeños y dos adultos.. un olor familiar vino con ellos pero era mas potente en una persona que en las otras.

-Vamos jimmy, el abuelo nos espera- dijo el mientras avanzaban más rápido.

¡¿quien se creía para venir aquí en estas horas?¡ tubo mas de un mes para venir a verlo y no se apareció ni trato de saber como estaba, no le importo, nunca estuvo con el.

¿acaso creí que viniendo al funeral su padre le personaría o seria menos culpaba

¿creia acaso que su padre saldría de la tumba y le perdonaría todo?

¿pensaba que viniendo se quitaría de encima la culpa de nunca haberle dado la alegría de ser abuelo a su padre?

Algunos dicen "al menos tarde que nunca" pero en este caso tarde y nunca eran iguales.

La furia comentó a expandirse pro todo mi cuerpo al escuchar como se venían acercando, me puse mis lentes y, como un maldito tic que

ni idea de donde lo saque, me pase la mano por el cabello desordenándolo y evite no girarme y romperle la cara a ese tipo enfrente de su familia.

Solo me quede mirando la tumba mientras ellos casi llegaban, los pasos de el eran más lentos y menos firmes que el los demás y su corazón palpitaba mas rápido, como si no quisiera venir, como si tuviera miedo. Y tendría que tenerlo.

Pasaron algunos segundos que me parecieron eternos llegaron a mi lado, no me voltee al lado de el sino al de su mujer, ella tampoco llamo ni se comunico, pero no era culpa que su esposo le prohibiera hacerlo.

Ella se acerco mas a mi, seguí igual que la ultima vez que la vi, excepto por el golpe debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía un traje negro largo que hacia que reluciría mas su tez blanca, su cabello en una coleta alta y lentes, que no ocultaban su moretón. ¿Acaso ese imbécil golpeaba a su mujer?

-buenos días Michael-saludo ella amablemente, ¿que tenían de buenos?

-hola Sue- salude en el mismo tono, yo no tenia nada en contra de ella o los niños.

-creo que no es nesesario preguntar como estas, todos estamos igual

Paso una mano por su ojo derecho limpiándose una lágrima, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia.-no creo que...-no pude terminar ya que una niña de unos 6 años comienzo a tirar de mi pantalón. Era alta, cabello medio rubio que la igual que su madre lo traía en una sus ojos solamente se podía ver curiosidad

-¿disculpe, quien es ud.?-pregunto con un respeto que nunca antes escuche en un niño

-hehhe disculparla es muy curiosa, Mary el es Michael, el hijo de un amigo del abuelo- si supieras...

-mucho gusto señorita Mary- me incline hacia ella como hacían los caballeros de antes, tome su mano y le di un beso mientras ella reía.

No se porque pero me era mas fácil llevarme con niños que con otros humanos.

-mucho gusto señor Michael.

-¿ahora que? ¿

ni su hijo dejara tranquila a mi familia? ¿sera igual que su "padre"? ¿me quiere quitar tambien a mi bebe?- se escucho en en gruñido no audible para las chicas, era un gruñido parecido mucho al de un animal, cargado de odio.¿que? ¿acaso ahora me culparia a mi por no haber venido a ver a su padre en todos estos años?

El enojo incremento mas al solo verlo ponerse en cuclillas mirando, nada mas ¿acaso pedía perdón? no, no lo creo, no estaba llorando. No se como imbéciles como el tienen esa suerte y no lo utilizan cuando en verdad eran nesesarias.

- te extraño viejo-dijo en tono de tristeza mas falso que billete de tres dolares

Me gire a el que estaba dejando un beso en la tumba, y un gruñido satisfactorio salio de mi asustando a la pequeña Mary, pero no importo ya que no estaba dirigido para ella.

Este imbécil lo escucho y se giro en mi dirección dandome con todo el odio que pudo en su mirada, pero no me importo. No se de donde saco ese podio pero no me importa, pero si me odiaba ami no tenia porque haber dejado solo a su padre.

Tenia ganas de irme pero no podía dejar solo a ese... tonto con Harry pidiéndole falsamente perdón para quedar bien en "espíritu", pero el tiempo se me ésta llendo aún

no sacaba mis cosas de la casa. Casa que quizás ahora le pertenecería a el.

Me despedí de Sue y sus hijos sin no antes llevarme una mirada de "jodete" de Harry, aun no puedo creer que tengan el mismo nombre y sean totalmente diferentes.

El camino a la casa fue en silencio, tiempo que anteriormente hubiera usado pensar pero no quería, ya que solo a comenzaria a recordar cosas con mi amigo y su trágica muerte.

Recordaba cuando nos poníamos a jugar en la play.. no se cuanto, que según Harry lo hacia sentirse mas joven cosa que nos hacia reír a su mujer y a mi, el siempre tendría un espíritu joven aunque su cuerpo no lo demostrara, como les di unos vasos choperos a ambos, a Harry con diseño de barco, como tanto le gustaban, y a rose de rosas. Aunque ella los usaba de adornos y no para beber. Como "perdía" apuestas en contra de Harry y me tocaba acompañar a rose al supermercado. Cuando veíamos el partido y Rose nos trataba de locos. Cuando les compraba cosas y ellos alejaban que no etnia que hacerlo y ni decir de cuando me preguntaban el precio...cuando solo pasábamos el tiempo jugando o leyendo o cuando yo les daba su tiempo a solas.

Los extraño mucho. Solo la estúpida idea de pensar en esos recuerdos y decirme que nunca mas se volverán a hacer me daban ganas de terminar con mi existencia y probar si me iría al mismo lugar que ellos pero sabia que no seria así.

Escuche un crujido, bueno dos, como si algo se rompiera de ambos extremos extremos y el manubrio que estaba entre mis dedos, o el trozo de el, estaba mas frágil.

Debería de darme prisa antes de terminar con el auto.

Llegue a la casa y para suerte no había nadie, entre son detenerme a mirar nada, solo me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a sacar mis rato termine y deje la alcoba vacía, fui sacándolas hacia abajo y poniéndolas en el auto, cuando al fin acabe me fui por las.. pinturas, no quería mirarlas y ver en ellas esos momentos que deseaba volver

a tener pero tampoco quería dejarlas aquí y que su hijo las vendiera, eso seria terrible. Me quede pensando en eso y recordé todas las joyas de Rose los relojes de Harry y los vasos... eran de mucho valor tanto sentimental como en dinero y si ese hijo de.. los viera no dudaría en venderlo. No se si abra dejado el vicio pero eso nunca se va.

Sin pensarlo mucho saque las dos cajas bajo la cama y me las lleve conmigo, aun no sabia donde ir y debería de saberlo luego para saber hacia donde conducir, debería ir a un lugar soleado, me agradaba el sol aunque fuera uno de mis peores enemigos, con mucha gente, donde no importara mucho unos asesinatos, una ciudad.. lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue California, pero ¿que parte?...

Sentir todos esos corazones y sangre corriendo por esos cuerpos realmente me ponían muy sediento, mas de lo normal, lo único que quería era saltar hacia cualquier cosa con sangre que estuviera cerca para calmar el ardor en mi garganta. Siempre fue molesto pero ahora era el mismo infierno.

Mas de una semana había pasado desde el "cambio" y ya me encontraba buscando casa, aunque seria mas cómodo un cuarto... quizás una casa de huéspedes. Estar en san Francisco era cómodo, casi siempre era un lugar soleado y eran pocos lo días que eran nublados y casi inexistentes lo días de nieve, un lugar en realidad hermoso, bella vista, bella casas, un barrio chino, y sin contar que también tenia uno de los parques mas grandes y hermosos que siempre he querido conocer.

Pero aun no tengo donde quedarme, aunque en esta ciudad no llamaría la atención que un chico se quedara solo en una casa en...asome la cabeza por donde iba y en la esquina de la calle decía... Prescott con, pero no alcancé a ver lo otro. Era una linda calle, parecía a esos barrios elegantes. El pasto era una de las cosas que me llamo mucho la atención, era muy verde, también faroles en cada esquina, todas las casas de la calle eran de dos pisos y una que tenia un cartel de "cuartos disponibles" se gano mi atención, se encontraba en la misma esquina que tenia el cartel de Prescott. Sin pensarlo mucho me estacione en la calle frente a la casa, era grande, como todas las de la calle,la puerta estaba en medio de la casa era hermosa de madera con la parte de arriba de vitrales como algunas ventanas de parte de arriba de la casa.

Me baje del auto y subí algunas escaleras (la casa se encontraba como a dos metros de la vereda, como todas las demás) dejandome cegar un poco por lo brilloso que era el césped.

Nunca antes lo vi así, seguí caminando y me tope con otra escalera, al llegar toque la puerta y espere que alguien saliera a atenderme, pensé que quizás que la propietaria seria una anciana que no tenia muchos amigos, que su familia no la visitaban muy seguido. Me imagine esto ya que las flores alrededor de la casa eran muy hermosas, las mas brillantes de las que se podían ver, estaban bien cuidadas. Eso hace pensar que su dueño se preocupa mucho por ellas, lo cual no todos lo hacen, por lo que el residente de esta casa debería pasar mucho tiempo solo.

Golpee de nuevo,pero mas despacio, no quería parecer impaciente o apurado, nesecitaba un cuarto donde quedarme rápido, ya había enviado el formulario para entrar la instituto y no hubo "problemas" para mi ingreso.

Escuche unos pasos rápidosen mi dirección, mas bien corriendo, y su corazón parecía muy agitado. Una chica de no mas de 17 años abrió la puerta. Era alta, morena, cabello negro. Luego de que terminara de comerme con los ojos hable.

-hola, buenos...-mire mi reloj para verificar la hora- días, soy Anthony.-como me enseño Harry, siempre presentarte ante las personas, por muy molestan que sean aveces.

-Buenos días, ¿a que debo su visita?-pregunto ella amable

-Estaba por este vecindario buscando casa y me llamo la atención el cartel-apunte a fuera-que esta allí.

-aa ¿vienes a ver el cuarto disponible?- ¿no era obvio?, solo asentí con la cabeza-e]¡abuela!- grito, ella me ofreció entrar y se volvió a ir por donde vino.

Antes de entrar mire la casa. Se podían ver escaleras por el lado derecho, un gran pasillo que llegaba hasta la cocina que no se podía "ver bien", el pasillo era un verde muy oscuro, tenia una gran apertura en el lado derecho y dos puertas al lado izquierdo.

Al parecer lo de lado derecho seria la entrada a la sala o comedor.

Entre disimulada mente y vi como la misma chica me indicaba desde la cocina con los dedos para que me acercara, lo hice y me quede solo en la puerta de a cocina. Esta era demaciado grande, un color amarillo mezclado con un color café madera que combinaba con los muebles de madera barnizados, muchos platos sucios sobre la mesa y el olor a carne era presencia en toda la sala. Era un poco asqueroso mas con el olor del helado y la ensalada pero me calmaba un poco para no saltarle encima de los cuellos de la gente que ahí se encontraba.

La señora no pasaba de mas de 50 años, su expresión era muy dulce y tierna, llena de amabilidad y un aura que desprendía confianza y seguridad.

Luego de media hora de hablar con la señora Bennnet,ponernos de acuerdo con el dinero y mostrarme la casa, ya me estaba instalando en el que seria mi cuarto.


End file.
